


Reluctant Help

by TerraXV



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After, just briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraXV/pseuds/TerraXV
Summary: Ryuji let out a groan and covered his face with his hands.He hated having to come to Kento about this. If he had it this way, Kento would be the last one he’d allow to know about it but unfortunately, he was the only one he could turn to.| Ryuji goes to Kento for help after getting carried away with Tomohisa |
Relationships: Aizome Kento & Korekuni Ryuuji, Kitakado Tomohisa/Korekuni Ryuuji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Reluctant Help

**Author's Note:**

> I did some [TomoRyu sketches](https://twitter.com/trraxv/status/1311199102034538496?s=21)  
> and felt like writing a short thing to go with them~

“Will you stop laughing already!?”

“I can’t...I really- pfft- I really can’t!” Kento snickers. “Ryu, it looks like you got mauled by a dog! Or I guess Lion in this case.”

Ryuji let out a groan and covered his face with his hands.

He hated having to come to Kento about this. If he had it his way, Kento would be the last one he’d allow to know about it but unfortunately, he was the only one he could turn to.

Him and Tomohisa got way too carried away last night. Their playful fooling around got more heated than intended and they went overboard with....well, everything. When Ryuji woke up this morning, his face flushed furiously at the state of his body. Between the love bites, bruises and bite marks, it really did look like he got mauled by a lion.

A unapologetic white lion in this case.

Ryuji was still sore in several places, his muscles ached and he’d really rather be laying in bed instead of sitting uncomfortably on the couch right now. Ryuji scowled, remembering the teasing glint in Tomohisa’s eye this morning when he noticed Ryuji limping slightly. He suddenly wishes he did more to the other so they were at least on even ground with this. It didn’t matter how satisfied he felt when he was equally annoyed to go along with it.

Something cold pressed against his neck, making Ryuji jump with a startled yelp. He grabbed the object and realizes it was a cold compress.

“Kento!”

“Oh relax, it’ll help. Be glad I didn’t use a spoon.” Kento rolled his eyes. He sat by Ryuji, his eyes sparkling with entertainment. “If you two were going to get carried away, couldn’t you have avoided the visible places? Even with help, it’ll take awhile for this all to fade. You’re going to need makeup, too.”

“It’s not like we plan it,” Ryuji muttered. Holding the cold compress against his neck helped suppress the blush from getting worse.“It just...happens.”

“It is easy to get lost in passion,” Kento nods in understanding. Ryuji lets out a groan, telling him to shut up. That only amuses Kento even more. “Here I thought Tomo was always gentle with you. Guess this doesn’t count as one of those times.”

“Yeah, right. He’s pretty rough at times.” The words slip out before Ryuji thinks it through. When he sees the stunned look on Kento’s face, Ryuji realizes what he just said. Immediately, his complexion turns a vibrant red. He grabs a couch pillow to hide his face in it and lets out a muffled yell. “ _ AAARGH! DONT MAKE ME TALK ABOUT IT!“ _

He hears Kento burst out laughing at the reaction. He carries on like this until Ryuji decides to smother him with the pillow instead. That only cracks Kento up even more and it takes even longer for him to calm down.

“Oh god, yeah. Okay, okay. That’s more than I ever needed to hear,” he shakes his head. “Wow, I haven’t laughed like that in forever.”

“Glad I can entertain you.” Ryuji’s tone drips with sarcasm. The mischief in Kento’s eyes returns and Ryuji’s on guard again.

“So, Ryu.”

“....what?”

“Guess that means a Neko really did get at Tomo’s back.”

This time, Ryuji throws the cold compress at him and Kento ends up on the floor he cackles so hard.

He really regrets coming to Kento about this.

**Author's Note:**

> For those that don’t know, Neko is also slang in Japanese for someone who bottoms in a mlm relation. JP fandom loves to use it as a pun since Ryuji’s animal is a cat ^.^


End file.
